


Adria Blue

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Gala mengasosiasikan Adria dengan biru.
Relationships: Gala Narasimha/Adria Nirmala
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Adria Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Judul diambil dari Adria Blue milik Bohemianvoodo ~~karenasayanggakkreatif~~.

Adria adalah biru.

Aku tak jatuh hati di detik yang pertama. Kami terpisahkan berwaktu-waktu sampai aku menemukan oase itu di kedua mata Adria. Dua bola cantik yang seperti langit: luas tak berbatas di mana kau bisa puas melebarkan sayap.

Adria mengajakku terbang sebebas-bebasnya. Kakiku tak terikat tanah, pun dengan hatiku.

Ia sebebas-bebasnya bebas.

Adria adalah biru.

Seperti di tengah lautan tak berbadai, menunggu ikan paus datang menyapa. Ia sedalam samudra dan palung-palungnya yang magis; ia adalah senyap yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

Aku menemukan diriku melarung di birunya yang sunyi damai.

Adria adalah biru.

Ia adalah yang berapi-api. Biru terang; biru langit tanpa gemawan pertanda hujan. Dibalik tenangnya adalah nyala yang menyambar-nyambar, dan sambarannya membuat aku ingin hidup lebih lama hanya untuk merasa _hidup._

Birunya Adria membuatku lupa akan hal-hal yang ingin kulupa. Ia adalah biru memabukkan menyilaukan membutakan. Lama aku berkeras tak menekuk lutut di hadapan renjana; mungkin ini saatnya aku menyerah lantas kembali menghamba pada rasa.

“Mau jadian?”

Adria adalah biru.

“Mau.”

Biru mendayu-dayu melebur bayang rembulan kesepian di siang bolong.

*

_Rembulan di cerah langit biru jam 1 adalah semu._


End file.
